Revenge is sweet
by Fire and Passion
Summary: I chose to kiss him once and then again and again. I kept trying to convince myself, tonight would be the last time. I kept telling myself this would be the last time, I'd set foot in the bar where we met. But I kept going back, I kept falling into his arms. It didn't take long for me to forget about the rest of the world. (Eventually a Damon story)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

_Today is the start of a new chapter. Every new year is a new journey. Or at least that's what they say. _

_Positive bastards. Just because the clock strung midnight on the 31st doesn't mean you're going to forget everything that happened yesterday. Or maybe it's just me. I guess I hold a grudge however, I think it's quite impossible to forgive someone, who royally fucked up your life and even your humanity._

_I was the other woman. I knew that from the start, I wish I could hate him. I wish he was one of those guys, but he's not. I chose to kiss him once and then again and again. I kept trying to convince myself, tonight would be the last time. I kept telling myself this would be the last time, I'd set foot in the bar where we met. But I kept going back, I kept falling into his arms. I kept falling further in love even though I convinced him that I knew exactly what was going on._

_I watched him leave me in the middle of the night, time after time. As soon as that door slammed shut behind him, my room turned cold. It didn't take long for me to forget about the rest of the world. My days were spent between work and Stefan._

_Every day was the same, yet incredibly special. I'd get back from the hospital. I'd quickly take a shower, put on one of my hundreds of little black dresses, because that's what Stefan liked. Sometimes I'd even forget to have dinner. I was in such a pathetic rush to see him. Stefan was my drug and I wasn't ashamed of it._

_You may wonder why a sophisticated intelligent, independent cardiothoracic surgeon would let herself be used like this. Well folks, so do I._

_Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride._

**Let me know if there is any interest in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

I dropped today's meal on the floor and wiped my chin. Today I got lucky and my new neighbor decided to walk the dog in the middle of the night. Just how I like my food, easy and unknown around town.

If you're waiting for me to tell you how I only drink from animals, don't waste your time. I am nothing like how Stefan portrays himself to be. I've been keeping an eye on Stefan over the years. Calculating when I should jump in and ruin his life. I have to admit though, at first I was just waiting for the best time to rekindle our love. However after seeing him not even slightly heartbroken, I let it go.

I had always been scared to age and eventually die in a elderly home. Thanks to my dear Stefan, that will never happen. He froze me in my golden days. I was 22 when he turned me. With my naturally curled long black hair, mysterious dark eyes and tinted complexion, I was often compared to Jordin Sparks. After he turned me I was often referred to the dark and twisted sister of Jordin Sparks. I had heard the stories about personality changes after turning. But I can't help but blame Stefan. If he would've still been here, I would've been happy, there would be no dark and twisty version of me.

At first I thought he might come back, he had left me before, sometimes for weeks. Always mumbling something about Klaus. I had wanted to meet Klaus so badly, Stefan always refused, saying Klaus would take him away from me, and he couldn't live without me. He'd always tried to distract me by buying me presents, flowers or having sex with me. Another sign that proved he thought I was stupid. But then again, by then I'd been with a vampire for over a year and I still hadn't known.

* * *

Flashback

Every day, I asked him where he was going and he never told me. Until someday he let it slip. He was meeting Klaus in one of the shadier bars in town. That night, I wore the sexiest dress I own. It was short, tight and black. But it had pieces cut out on either side of my ribs and underneath my breasts and it was backless. I was determined to go out and look my best. Stefan shouldn't be able to be embarrassed about me! I'm not some girl you keep hidden away.

I expected him to be pissed. I expected him to come over and send me away. Damn it, I needed him to acknowledge me. I waited for an hour at the bar for him to come over. After having a few cocktails, I switched over to tequila. Just when the bartender was about to cut me off, I got up and approached Stefan and Klaus, grabbed a chair, turned it around and unceremoniously plopped down.

Klaus smirked at me. "Prey around here is easier than anywhere" . I returned his smirk: "Depends on what you're hunting" I felt Stefan glare at me. You can't keep ignoring me now, bastard.

"What's your name beautiful?" Klaus kissed my hand

"It's Rose, what's yours handsome?" I winked.

"Klaus. Very nice to meet you" His eyes trailed down my body.

"She's mine Klaus" Stefan said while still glaring at me. Oh don't be such a big baby

"I wasn't aware you had a set food supply Stefan."

"I've been feeding on her every night, since we settled here, she was easy and wild in bed." Stefan smirked.

I'd been silent through all this, but that pissed me off. I was not easy! Why was Stefan downplaying what we have. And the eerily way Klaus spoke of what back then I thought was sex. I didn't hang around long after that. I jumped on top of Stefan and locked our lips, when the first whistle was heard, I got up, fixed my dress. "It was nice to meet you, Klaus." I simply nodded at the both of them and walked out.

That night, Stefan showed up, even more pissed than I'd expected. We had our first real fight that night. The first time I cried in front of him. The last time I saw the Stefan I fell in love with. Sweet caring Stefan. The kind of boy who will hold you while you cry, the one who makes you laugh. The one that made me blush with our plans for the future, he wanted to travel with me. He was going to teach me Italian. When we had sex that night, it felt like we were making love for the first time. Afterwards he didn't leave. We didn't sleep either though, he told me so many things he never told me before. He told me about Damon and that night he told me about him being a vampire. I will spare you the details. I was love struck, I had always been love struck with him, so I didn't care. I felt honored that he felt the need to tell me.

After his confession, we made love again and then my worst mistake was made. I asked him to bite me. And so he did. And he didn't stop. I distinctly remember him saying: "Oh shit" before I passed out.

When I woke up, my entire body felt like it wasn't mine. My gums hurt, my throat was painfully dry, and my limbs felt heavier than usual.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked. I felt butterflies when I realized that for the first time in a year he actually stayed the night. I slowly opened my eyes, they burned like hell. Stefan was standing across the room against the wall, arms crossed. "What the fuck happened last night?" I groaned. "Do you not remember anything?" I only then noticed how cold his voice sounded. "Oh Stef, are you still mad about yesterday? I'm sorry I intruded, but you have to realize how you make me feel when you pretend I don't exist"

In a blink of an eye, Stefan appeared next to me on the bed. What the fuck. He told me he was a vampire, I saw his face change, he bit me. But now that he's used his vampire speed in broad daylight, it finally hit me. Vampires are real, I've been dating one. And he drank my blood yesterday. What the fuck. "Are you really that stupid Rose? You passed out while I was feeding off of you. Klaus calls me the ripper, I completely destroy the people I drink from. I nearly did that to you!"

"But you didn't though, don't you see what that means, I must've been important enough to save!" I cradled his face in my hands.

He pushed my hands away. " Your body feels sore, your gums hurt and your eyes burn right?" I sat up straight when he said that. "What are you talking about Stefan" I asked nervously.

"ANSWER ME ROSE" I had never heard Stefan even so much as raise his voice before.

"Don't yell at me Stefan! Yes you're right, but what does it matter. I have a hangover"

"You don't have a fucking hangover Rose! I lost control and drank too much, I tried to give you my blood to heal you, but it was too late. You died with my blood in your system."

"What are you saying Stefan, am I dead! Am I a vampire?" I desperately tried to feel my pulse.

"You're not a vampire yet, if you drink from someone within 24 hours you won't die. But this is not something I would recommend Rose" He sighed.

"Why not? We could really be together now Stefan. We could be together forever."

"Rose." He shook his head and tears sprung to my eyes when he grabbed his car keys.

"Stefan please don't do this, please don't leave me." I got out of the bed and followed him out the door.

"There's a blood bag in the kitchen, make a decision, but we won't be together Rose. I'm leaving town, don't come looking for me." He kissed my forehead, walked to his car.

"Well screw you then! You're going to miss me, I'm sure!" I ran back into my house and slammed the door shut. I leaned back against it, tears flowing freely.

"You will miss me, I can't be the only one in love, I can't be. He'll miss me." I cried.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
